


Sugar

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Big Cock, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incubus Summoning Gone Horribly Right, Insatiable, Kissing, M4F, Making Her Squirm, Marking, Monster Boy, Scratching, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, incubus, mdom, rimjob, rough passion, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You’re sleeping deeply after reading through an old book you found, only to be woken up by something- someone unexpected.An incubus.
Kudos: 9





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- You're going for a slow seductive tone.
> 
> The song this script is based on- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sogivGtsVM

[whispering] wake up.

[close to normal volume] wake up, mortal.

[normal volume] Yessss… open your eyes.

Now, don’t you look surprised?

Mmm… what an unexpected expression.

Do you not recall the book you so carefully read through?

You summoned me.

I heard your whispers through the ether.

Do you have any inkling what I am?

[chuckles]

Your eyes are saying what your mouth is so desperately trying to stifle.

Shall I say the word for you?

[whispers] Incubus. You’ve heard the rumors, no doubt.

[pause]

Yes, that is how some of my brothers’ feed… consent seems... foreign to them.

I, however… don’t take without permission.

Mortals always taste… *sweeter* that way.

If I could leave, I would mortal.

Why?

The summoning you read dictates you. must. cum.

[chuckles]

Is that a flush I see?

[teasing] Surely you’re not considering releasing me?

Well… if you don’t wish to keep me here, you’ve got to writhe and feel pleasure until orgasm. 

By your hand… or of course, my own. 

[almost a victorious purr] Mmm… how cute.

You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? 

You want me to touch you… don’t you? Your eyes give you away. I can give you what you want… what you so obviously crave.

[whispers] all you have to do is ask.

[chuckles]

Good girl.

[kiss]

I’ll go slow.

The more worked up you are when you cum, the easier it’ll be to release me.

Now relax… I’m going to take care of you.

Feel my claws tracing your skin? Over your soft breasts? Slowly waking that part of you that you’ve tried so desperately to keep under wraps?

Rubbing and teasing you with the lightest touches. Ghosting my lips and tongue over your heated skin.

Was that a whimper?

[amused] Just a bit of teasing and you’re covered in goosebumps.

[kiss]

You’re still so tightly wound up. I know just the thing. Give me access to your cunt. I want to play with you.

Mmm... Good girl.

Ohh… I’ve barely started and you’re wet. Poor thing. Has it been that long?

[chuckles]

[kiss]

You’re letting out the loveliest of sounds the lower I go.

Hmm… Now you’re scared of my claws? Don’t worry pet. I won’t hurt you.

Deny it as much as you’d like. I can hear your heart pounding.

Do you feel them now?

Good. Wouldn’t want those getting in the way of your pleasure.

[sniffing then growl]

Fuck. I can smell how much you’re aching for my touch. Your body is practically screaming for it.

It feels good having me barely trace around your lips, doesn’t it? You’re getting hotter and hotter the more I tease this pretty cunt. You’re practically dripping.

“Please?” Please what. I want to hear you beg for a finger.

Pretty… but you can do better than that. Try again.

[chuckles]

That wasn’t so hard now was it?

Just one long thick finger pumping in and out of you and you’re becoming a mess.

This feels so fucking good for you doesn’t it? My one finger can go so much deeper than yours. Deeper than any human’s can.

Reaching all those delicious spots that drive you wild.

I think you could use another finger. Yes?

Fuck. You can’t even speak through your cries and moans. I could barely fit one finger in and now two. I can see you’re enjoying how I’m stretching your cunt. It’s written over your face.

I love this, what I’m doing to you, all the way up hitting just the right spot. Oh no, I’m not slowing down. I’ll rub you raw, girl.

My fingers are drenched. But it’s still not enough, is it? Do you need more from me? I know what you want. It’s part of my magic. So say it.

Louder.

Good girl.

It’s not often I get to lavish attention on such a pretty asshole.

[chuckles]

Don’t fret I won’t stop fingering you.

[rimming]

[growl]

Don’t think I can’t tell you’re holding back. You can’t stop those intoxicating sounds now. I want to hear how this feels.

That’s it.

[rimming]

Good girl.

I can tell you’ve never experienced this.

You’re absolutely shaking.

[rimming]

Fuck. I could develop a taste for you.

You cry out so beautifully.

I’d like to hear it more. And you want more, don’t deny it. We’ve got to get you ready for my cock. Let’s add a third finger, why don’t we?

Oh, that cry was the best one yet. Keep doing it. Keep screaming for me while I lavish your beautiful asshole.

[rimming]

[chuckles]

What? Is that not enough for you, truly? You want more?

[growling] With pleasure.

[laughs]

Your eyes went so wide when you saw my cock. I wasn’t kidding about making you ready for me. I can read your thoughts, girl, I know what you’re thinking. We’ll manage, it will fit. 

Can you feel how hard my cock is? How hard you’ve made it? Mmm… I can see it in your eyes. You’re practically drooling and so desperate to be full of cum. Fucked so hard and deep until you can’t move anymore.

[moan]

I haven't even slid inside yet and you're absolutely drenching my cock. How I’d love to drown in your cunt, sweet girl, again and again. I’m going to enter slowly. Take my time, before splitting you apart.

Reach up. I want you to grasp onto my horns while I fuck this gorgeous cunt.

That’s a good girl. You look glorious stretched out for me.

[kiss]

[moaning as you slowly sink into her]

Does it feel like I’m spreading you open? Grip me as tight as you’d like and tell me to slow down if you need.

How does that feel? A few shallow thrusts first? I know my fingers were one thing and this… this is completely different.

You feel amazing. I need to go further. Fuck.

[moaning as you slowly go deeper]

You’ve taken all of it, girl. I can’t believe it. Buried all the way inside of you, not even in the depths of Hell have I experienced such ecstasy. 

No squirming will make it better, you’ll just have to get used to the size. 

There you go, that’s it. 

Wrap your legs around me because I’m going to fuck you into this bed.

[sex]

That’s it. Moan for me. Show me how good this fucking feels. [growling in the listener's ear] Tell me how much you love it. How much you *need* it.

[sex]

[kiss]

Is fucking a demon everything you thought it’d be? Worth letting me inside your head? Letting me see every little fucking thing that makes you tick?

I would fulfill your every desire. Every fantasy, no matter how sick, twisted, or demented it may be. You would reach the heights of pleasure and pain all at once and be ruined for any other man going forward. 

That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be taken, fucked, ruined. Say it, say that’s what you want. 

Good girl, such a good girl.

[sex]

Go on dig your heels into my back. Rake your nails across my skin. You couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to.

Faster? Of course, anything for you. You’re so tight and your moans just make me harder and harder. 

Fuck, your frenzy is contagious. I just want to bury my teeth into your skin. Bite all over your neck and shoulder. Give you marks to remind you how you belonged to me even if it’s just for one night.

Your whole body will ache after this. There will be a dent in the mattress after I’m through with you. 

Fuck, I felt you tighten. Are you getting close? You want more? 

[laugh]

Who would’ve thought a sweet girl like you would be such an insatiable, little minx.

Faster and harder and deeper, just for you. 

[growl/snarl]

[kiss]

[sex]

Your thoughts are a jumbled mess right now. But one rings out above the others:

You’re about to cum. Well, go on. Cum. cum for me. Give us both the release we so greatly desire.

Do it, come on my cock human. Give into your desire. This is what you wanted me for, this is what you’ve always wanted. Come for me.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[chuckles]

In all my time of being, I do believe this is the first time a mortal has asked me if I was alright afterward.

[kiss]

Yes. I’m free to go whenever I wish now. [teasing] Eager to be rid of me?

[chuckles]

Rest against me now. I’ll disappear once you sleep.

[kiss]

And mortal… If you ever have need of me again… you know how to find me.

[fade out]


End file.
